


A vist from Uncle Louis and baby Niall

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Babysitting, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Uncle Louis comes to babysits Harry when Liam goes out





	

**Author's Note:**

> This request is for Itiswhatitis94 I hope you're all enjoying daddy Liam and baby Harry x

"But daddy, why do you have to go?" Harry asked, pouting at Liam as he got ready. Liam just smiled at his little, he knew his little boy hated it when Liam left him for long periods amount of time but tonight, Liam was going out. Tonight, he was meeting some old friend from university for food and drinks. Usually, Liam would spend his nights with his Harry, cuddling and watching kid movies, but tonight, he was looking forward to seeing his friends and having a drink.

"Harry, I'm only going to out for a few hours. I'm meeting friends, don't you remember?" Liam asked the little. "But I don't want you to leave." Harry said sounding sad. "Well do you know uncle Louis will be coming round?" Liam asked as Harry suddenly asked. "Uncle Lou? is Nini coming?" Harry asked as Liam nodded knowing anytime Louis came round, he would bring his little Niall with him, Niall and Harry were best friends so he knew his little will be ok.

When Liam was ready, he took Harry downstairs so they could wait for Louis and Niall. Harry was suddenly excited for Louis and Niall to come round, but he was gonna miss daddy. If he could, he would be next to daddy for the rest of his life. The door bell suddenly rang as Liam went to answer, it was Louis and an excited Niall.

"Evening Li, how are we doing?" Louis asked his friend. "Good, you?" Liam replied. "Not too bad. We're just excited to see you both." Louis said looking down at his little. They all went in as Niall saw Harry in the living room. "Haz!" He called in his broad Irish accent, running to the boy and giving him a big hug. "Hey Ni." Harry replied, happy to see his friend. 

The daddies smiled at their littles cuddling, it was so adorable and they were both happy that the two were just great friends. "Right I better get going, foods in the fridge, Harry's had a bath and any problems, let me know." Liam said as Louis just rolled his eyes. "Li, you know I've babysat a million times. Don't worry, everything will be ok." Louis reassured his friend.

"Ok well I will see you in a few hours. Thanks again." Liam said, giving Louis a hug. He then went to his little who had started a game of Patty Cake with Niall. "I'll see you later baby boy. You be good for uncle Louis ok?" Liam said to his boy, even though he knew his baby will be ok. Harry was the most well behaved baby in the community. "Ok daddy, miss you." Harry replied holding his daddy close. Daddy and baby had one last hug and kiss before Liam left.

Louis noticed how upset Harry was when Liam left. "Ok boys, how about we order a pizza?" Louis asked, not bothered about cooking tonight. Both littles cheered in reply, loving pizza. Louis got his phone out and ordered at a local pizza place that was located in their community. He ordered a large margarita pizza for them to share.

As they waited for their pizza, Harry and Niall decided to started a game of dragons and castles in the living room. Niall was the dragon while Harry was the knight. "I'm going to burn you!" Niall shouted. "No I'm gonna stab you and them rescue the princess." Harry said as the boys used the toy swords to fight. Louis just took a quick picture of the two, knowing Liam would want to see this. 

After 20 minutes, the pizza was delivered. Louis paid the driver and called the boys so they could eat. Usually, Louis and Liam would help feed their littles but as a treat, Louis let Harry and Niall fed themselves. He let the littles eat in front of the TV as they ate on the table, the two little devoured their meals, loving the unhealthy food. Both boys finished the meal with sticky fingers and messy faces. Louis cleaned them both up and told them they could play a bit more.

The boys decided to play a game of the floor is lava. They used all of the cushions on the floor and tried not to touch the floor. The boys were having fun while Louis was in the kitchen, tidying away the dinner and on the phone to Liam. "Liam, everything is fine, the boys are just playing." Louis said as he could hear Liam's friend in the background. "Ok I'm just worried that's all. Harry was upset all day." Liam said. "Look Li, just enjoy yourself, have a few drinks and say hi to everyone." Louis said as he said goodbye to his friend. 

Louis could hear the boys yelling in the other room as he went over to see Harry on the floor, pretending to burn from the imaginary lava. Niall was laughing as Louis just smiled at the two boys. "Ok boys, I think that's enough lava, how about we all watch a disney film?" Louis asked in an overly dramatic voice, knowing the boys love it. "Yay!" Both boys cheered as they went on the couch as Louis put Sleeping Beauty in on the TV. He sat with the boys as the movie started, finally there was a little calm in the house.

Liam had a good night out, he enjoyed seeing his old uni friends and catching up with everything. Most have already gotten married and had children so it was a rare occurrence everyone can come together and just have a good time. But Liam still missed his Harry, he had never realised how much Harry would become such a big part of his life and how he never wanted to let him go. He was just glad that his job was at home so he could spend as much time with his baby as he could.

At 11 at night, Liam left and got a taxi home, he was a bit tipsy and had a little buzz from the alcohol. When he got home, he paid the taxi and went inside, the house was completely silent as he walked into the living room, seeing Louis, Harry and Niall fast asleep on the couch, he smiled at the three of them, knowing Louis properly wanted to watch disney films all night. He decided to gently touch Louis to get him up, waking his friend. 

"Hey did you just get back? Did you have a good time?" Louis asked still half asleep. "Yeah just got back. I'm gonna put Harry to bed, do you and Niall want to stay?" Liam asked as he picked up his little. "Yeah it's alright, we'll just sleep here." Louis said on the verge of falling asleep again. Liam just said goodnight to his friend and left the room, taking himself and his little upstairs. He decided on placing Harry in his own room, tucking the boy in and holding him close. He fell asleep soon enough, knowing he had a good night but having nothing compared to this little boy beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
